<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Eyed Monster by Teatime101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347063">Green Eyed Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime101/pseuds/Teatime101'>Teatime101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tokka Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime101/pseuds/Teatime101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic but I just couldn't resist writing something in the name of Tokka week! I know I'm a day late but better late than never I geuss?? Anyways if anyone decides to read thank you thank you thank you!!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Eyed Monster<br/>(Promt: Jealousy)</p><p> </p><p>She senses him through the detailed stone paneling. Even through the hundreds of celebratory and festive footsteps mingling on the dancefloor, his are too prominent and too engraved into her memory to go unfocused. </p><p>It’s a joyous day to which all of the Nations celebrate with lavish parties, food, alcohol, and friends. The day Aang defeated Ozai was five years ago, yet Toph can still feel the calloused and sweaty fingers gripping her hand for dear life as she dangles between safety, and a deathly freefall. The Fire Nation is certainly no exception to these celebrations, which is why a certain blind earthbender feels inclined to show her presence at the Fire Nation Palace once a year to commemorate the end of the One Hundred Year War.</p><p>She can bare through the loud music that makes her eardrums ring, even the fancy dress Katara insisted she wear. But the thought of him whispering sweet nothings into someone else's ears, or the way is heartbeat skips when he’s around someone who isn’t her, is something she can’t seem to mull over. Toph has never been one for all that mushy crap, but isn’t the green eyed monster simply the art of counting someone else’s blessings rather than your own?</p><p>Toph is knocked out of her thoughts when the certain Meathead in question approaches her, “Lady Toph,” he speaks in a mock posh voice, “May I have this dance?” From the way he stands she can already tell he’s got some cactus juice in his system, and Toph can’t help but feel the need to catch up to his slightly inebriated state so that she at least has the chance at making it through the night. </p><p>“Wha-What?” momentarily stunned by the fact she was so wrapped up in her thinking she stammers.</p><p>Sokka seems to take her stuttered response as a ‘yes’ and links his arm with hers and hastily drags her onto the dance floor.</p><p>Before Sokka has the chance to pull her further, Toph plants her feet into the ground, abruptly stopping the both of them in their tracks.</p><p>She pulls her arm from his and crosses them over her torso in an attempt to close him off, “Nice try Meathead, but I don’t dance.”</p><p>“Sure you do! I’ve seen you dance before!” he points out. However, Toph stands as stubborn and unmovable as the element she controls.</p><p>“Come onnn,” he puts his hands together in a pleading motion and gives her his best puppy polar bear-dog eyes although they have no real effect on her, “Pwetty, pwetty pweaseee?”</p><p>Toph is stubborn, but Sokka is relentless, and the cactus juice only serves to magnify his relentlessness. Everyone has their weaknesses, and to Toph’s chagrin, Sokka is her kryptonite. “Fine,” she says through gritted teeth and a snarl, and is once again wisped away by the Water Tribe Warrior.</p><p>Despite popular belief, Toph can handle herself on the dancefloor when it comes to elegant and extravagant waltzes such as this. Still not worth all the damn dance classes I was put through when I was younger, Toph thinks to herself. </p><p>The Fire Nation Orchestra plays a slightly upbeat yet graceful tune. The two swing and twirl through the floor and by the time the song ends, they are both breathing deeply from the exhausting movements. They still stand in the middle of the dance floor. </p><p>“Not bad Snoozles,” Toph says in between her light panting, “Good to know you can keep up with me.”</p><p>Sokka places a hand on her shoulder grinning from ear to ear, “Of course I can. I’m a great dancer!”</p><p>She slips her shoulder out of his grasp but can’t help but smile back, “Don’t flatter yourself Meathead. I think ‘great’ is definitely an overstatement.”</p><p>His heart is beating wildly, and this does not go unnoticed by the queen of seismic sense herself. She convinces herself that it’s the aftermath of the erratic dance movements that make his heart flutter and leap.</p><p>It’s not the same as when his heart skips when he’s around her.</p><p>Suddenly the Orchestra starts up again, but instead of the upbeat tune to be expected, it’s a slow song. The music is enough to set discomfort for Toph as she tries her best not to dwell on the fact of how lovey-dovey of a mood is being set while she stands here with her bestfriend. The dance floor fills with disgustingly affectionate couples who begin swaying to the slow rhythm and Toph can’t help the warmth that floods her cheeks. She attempts to hide her blushing by lowering her head and unseeing eyes to the floor, her bangs not able to offer protection due to her elegant updo. Dammit Katara! Why did I let her mess with my hair?! </p><p>Sokka instinctively brings his arms to Toph’s small cinched waist and brings her close, preparing for the dance. He’s so close she can feel his warm breath on her forehead. She can feel him gazing down on her with what she can only imagine those piercing blue Water Tribe eyes.  </p><p>But it’s not the same way he looks at her.</p><p>That reminds her, “Hey Snoozles?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She drops her head, partly in defeat and partly in embarrassment that she’s asking the question, “Why are you here dancing with me instead of with Suki?”</p><p>He draws her in closer and leans to rest his head in the crook of her neck which can’t be comfortable because of the jurassic height difference, but Sokka doesn’t seem to mind in the least. She tenses slightly at the newly found closeness. He whispers in her ear, “What, I can’t share a few dances with my best friend?”</p><p>The whisper sends shivers down her spine yet she can’t help but relax her shoulders and give in to the way his body leans against hers.</p><p>But it’s not the same way he whispers to her.</p><p>Toph decides to push those thoughts away and the thoughts of how close his body is to hers before the heat will surely start rising to her cheeks again. Spirits! Get a grip Beifong! Focus on something, anything else!</p><p>Toph’s thoughts pivot to the light and airy unmistakable footsteps of Twinkle Toes dancing nearby. He’s holding Sugar Queen close as they sway to the same tune Toph is trying so hard not to think about. Just as Toph is about to focus on something else, her hyper-sensitive hearing picks up Aang leaning closer and whispers to Katara, and the waterbender’s koi giggle. Oogie! A little racy for a monk!</p><p>Another thought for Toph to attempt to expel from her thoughts when she hears the soft humming near her ear. Well the cactus juice has clearly gotten to him. Her eyes go wide as Sokka moves his hands slightly lower, right to the small of her back. The way he touches her leaves her wanting-no, aching for more. She finds herself leaning even closer now, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Even though this touch to him is nothing more than a mere sign of a friend dancing with another friend, she can allow herself to imagine otherwise.</p><p>It’s not the same way he touches her.</p><p>“Toph?”</p><p>“What,” the word comes out with more bite than she intends.</p><p>He doesn’t seem fazed by the malice in her tone, and instead, “I love you.”</p><p>At that, she pushes her head further into the crook in his neck to avoid the tears welling in her eyes. The green eyed monster, or rather in this case, the green eyed Toph is a funny thing really. You can only be jealous of someone who has something you think you ought to have for yourself, she thinks. But it’s like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die. She wants to push Sokka away, scream from the top of her lungs, and send earthquake tremors throughout the Nation while she tells Sokka she hates him. But she can never hate him, even when he unknowingly breaks her heart.</p><p>It’s not the same way he says it to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic but I just couldn't resist writing something in the name of Tokka week! I know I'm a day late but better late than never I geuss?? Anyways if anyone decides to read thank you thank you thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>